


Shifter AU

by AnxiouslyNerdy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyNerdy/pseuds/AnxiouslyNerdy
Summary: Keith believed in a lot of things, including Aliens, but he never even played with the idea that shifters are real…or that he might be one. Yet, here he is, standing in front of his mirror with cat ears and a tail. Apparently shifters can choose a hybrid type form, like Keith’s, or to fully transform into their animal forms. Keith however, can only do the in between shift, because apparently his Mother was a shifter, but his Father was not, which he found out from Shiro, since he never actually knew his parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fic! Sorry it's been so long! I'm not going to make an updating schedule for this one because lately I've been struggling with my mental health and putting that pressure on myself won't help. I can promise updates will come when I have the energy and time to write. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Keith believed in a lot of things, including Aliens, but he never even played with the idea that shifters are real…or that he might be one. Yet, here he is, standing in front of his mirror with cat ears and a tail. Apparently shifters can choose a hybrid type form, like Keith’s, or to fully transform into their animal forms. Keith however, can only do the in between shift, because apparently his Mother was a shifter, but his Father was not, which he found out from Shiro, since he never actually knew his parents.

 

 

Two Months Earlier:

 

Keith loaded his shopping bags into the small compartment on his motorcycle. He needed a few groceries, and luckily his bike can hold some bags, that way he didn’t need to bother his brother, Shiro, to bring him. At twenty-two he’s finally in his own apartment. Not with his adoptive family, not in a overly crowded college dorm, but in a nice and large three bedroom apartment with his friends Hunk, and Pidge. They still have classes, but their apartment is close enough to campus that the commute can be walked on nicer days.

He swung his leg over his bike and just as he’s about to start it, he hears a soft mew. Confused, he ignored the sound, until he heard it again. It’s so soft, but the cat sounded hurt. So he got off his bike, and listened carefully for the mews, which led him down the alley next to the grocery store. There, huddled up against the wall was a surprisingly large cat. At first he was worried it was a mountain lion cub or something, but when the cats head popped up, Keith could distinctively see it’s features were much more house cat than anything else. Just a large house cat.

Slowly, he crouched down, and reaches a hand out toward the cat. With closed eyes the sandy brown cat sniffed his fingers, then rubbed his cheek against them, with another soft mew. Keith took that as an okay to touch him, so he got closer and gently scratched behind the cats ear. “What’s wrong buddy?”

He carefully checked over the cat, and noticed it was in pretty rough shape. There were some deep lacerations on its back, and one of his legs looked to be broken, because even though he doesn’t own a cat, Keith is pretty sure the poor things leg isn’t supposed to bed outward. The cat mews again, and looks up at Keith with large, painfilled, blue eyes. He’s stunned for a moment, because those are the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and they’re beautiful.

He shook his head and pet the cat soothingly, “Okay Blue,” the cat cocked his head at the new name, “I’m going to get you some help, but I have to pick you up. Please don’t scratch me. I know this will hurt, but…just trust me okay? My friend’s brother is a vet…we’ll get you fixed up, and find your owner.”

The cat nudged his head against Keith’s hand again, and with a deep breath, Keith picked up the injured cat. Blue cried, but kept his claws in. Keith chalked up not getting slashed to the cat knowing he’s just trying to help. He brought him over to his bike, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“I don’t know how we’re going to do this.” He cradled the cat close, who nudged his head against Keith’s backpack strap. Smirking, Keith cooed, “Well aren’t you just the smartest thing. I can’t promise you it won’t hurt, but I promise to make the ride as gentle as possible. I have a sweatshirt in there too, I can wrap you up in it to try to make sure your leg doesn’t move too much.”

Maneuvering Blue onto his bike, he took off his backpack. He shoved his laptop into the compartment with his groceries, and carefully wrapped the cat up, apologizing at every sign of discomfort. Then he scooped the cat up and placed him in his bag, the thing was so big he barely fit. He zipped it up, but left a small hole for Blue’s head to poke out of. He scratched the cat’s chin again, and slowly put his backpack back on.  Then he carefully got onto his bike, and missed as many bumps and potholes in the road as he could.

Once home, he shoved his laptop into one of his grocery bags and hurried up to his apartment. He kicked the door, not wanting to jostle the cat anymore than he already had. Hunk opens up the door with a confused look on his face. He moved aside and Keith went straight to the couch, “Have Pidge call her brother. I need his help, _now._ ” Keith rushed, pulling the large cat from his bag, and unwrapping him. He received a tiny lick to his finger, that made Hunk coo and Keith growl. “Hunk! Go get Pidge!”

The big teddy bear of a guy did as he was told, and Pidge came out of her room, phone in hand. “Yeah, the cat is big, probably a mutt.”

Blue hissed.

“An aggressive Mutt,” she muttered. “The worse seems to be a broken leg, but he’s bleeding too.” She paused, and then said, “Okay, thanks, bye.”

Keith waited expectantly for information, and when Pidge didn’t give him any he gestured wildly, “Well?”

“Oh, right. He’ll be here soon, don’t get your briefs in a bunch.” She adjusted her glasses, “I didn’t peg you as an animal guy…you’re too broody.”

“You expected I would leave this poor thing in the alley way?” he asked. “I’m not that cruel.”

Pidge shrugged and went to answer the door. It really came in handy that Shiro and Matt lived across the hall from them. Matt greeted his sister, ruffling her hair as she brought him to the cat. Of course Shiro came with him, curious what trouble his brother got into this time.

Matt knelt by the couch and got to work. The cat mewled and whined as Matt worked, so Keith sat next to him and softly scratched behind it’s ear. He cooed and shushed him, trying to keep the poor animal calm. Shiro watched from the armchair next to the couch and smiled fondly. Maybe they should have gotten Keith an animal when he was a kid, he rarely saw this softer side of him.

The cat looked exhausted by the time Matt was done. The older Holt sibling was digging through his supplies and pulled out a small device and held it over the cat. “What are you doing to Blue?” Keith asked, coming out of the kitchen where he was grabbing Blue a bowl of water.

“Checking for chips, to see if anyone owns him, but…there’s no chip. So we could post some signs to see if anyone is missing this guy, or bring him to the pound. I’d rather he stayed here at least until he’s healed if we can’t find his home.” Matt explained.

Keith was horrified at the idea of the cat being put in a pound. No one and no animal should just be thrown into a loveless system. Keith set the bowl next to Blue, who greedily drank. “No pounds. He’ll stay here and, and if we don’t find his home…I’ll keep him.”

Pidge who had been silently on her laptop, shut it and said, “You’re going to need some things for him. Like a litter box, toys, food, and a bed.”

Keith sighed gently stroking Blue, “That’s fine. I’ll go get that now, will you guys keep an eye on him?”

“Of course,” Hunk said, carrying a small plate with some tuna on it. “For now he can eat this, I’m sure he’s starving.”

Keith grabbed his shoes and was about to grab his keys but Shio stopped him, “Why don’t I drive? That way you aren’t limited in what you get?”

Keith huffed, but agreed, this way he could spoil Blue a little, the poor thing look like he deserved some good spoiling. The walk to Shiro’s car was quick, and once they were on the road Keith started to freak out. “What am I _doing?_ I don’t know how to take care of a cat!”

Shiro chuckled, his robotic arm patting Keith on the knee. “I know exactly what you’re doing. You thought about him getting put in a shelter, being alone and unloved for who knows how long. You didn’t want him to feel like you did while mom and dad were trying to get custody of you. How many homes were you in in those few years?”

“Twelve…” He mumbled. Crossing his arms he glared out the window, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know…you never have.”

“So—”

“Don’t! Don’t be sorry. You know I’ll never force you to talk about it.”

The rest of the ride to the store was silent as Keith worried about what he needed to get. When they arrived at the pet store he gulped. “What do I get him?”

“Well lets go to the cat area and take a look.”

There were aisles and aisle of cat supplies. So they grabbed a cart and started with the basics. Litter box, litter, food dish, food. Then Keith wondered over to the toys and picked out a plush mouse, and a stick with a string and some feathers attached to it. S he walks back over to shiro he grabs a large, soft, fluffy blue bed.

“Are you sure you want to get toys and a bed when he might not be stayin?”

Keith looks at the items and then drops them into the cart. “Yeah, I do. I want him to be comfortable.” And that is true. Keith doesn’t want him to feel temporary, or out of place. He wants to make Blue’s stay with him a good and positive experience.

Once he was sure he had everything, they checked out, and made their way back to the apartment, where a certain other three were currently freaking out.

****

“Lance! What the hell happened?” Pidge yelled.

The Shifter mewed, unable to shift back into his human form while injured. He’s never met their roommate Keith before, but from what he heard he never imagined the boy would take care of a cat that was hit by a car. Lance had painfully crawled to the alley and tried to shift back but of course was unable.

“Pidge stop yelling at him. It’s not like he purposefully got hurt.” Hunk tried to soothe her.

“Fine. But he better not mess with Keith.”

Lance cocked his head to the side and looked to Hunk for explanation.

“He’s been through some tough situations as a kid. Don’t hurt him more.”

Lance huffed, he wouldn’t purposefully hurt their friend. Infact he’ll be the best damn cat that boy has ever seen. Besides, why would he be rude to the cute boy who was kind enough to help him.

****

Shiro helped Kieth carry up everything they got, and when Keith gotthe door to the apartment open he called out, “Blue! We got you some presents!”

Blue perked up from his spot on the couch. Keith sat down carefully next to him while Shiro set up the cat box in the bathroom.

First he pulled out the cat dish with little fish desins around it and explained, “Your food will get put in here.” Then he pulled out the toys, “Once you’re feeling better we can play.” He set the plush mouse next to blue who nudged it with his head and started to purr. “Last but not least, Look at this.”

Blue mewed at the blue comfy looking bed.

Keith chuckled and scratched Blue’s head, “This will be in my room, For now I’ll move you in there at night or whenever I go in there…which I guess is a lot.” Keith blushed, then shook his head unsure why he’s embarrassed to share that with the cat. “In fact, lets go in there now. It’s uh a little messy…what am I saying…you’re a cat…you don’t care.”

Blue didn’t cry this time when he was picked up since Matt had bandaged him up.

Keith looked at his blood covered fur and sighed. “I suppose you don’t like water, but we have to get this blood off.”

Blue mewed excitedly, in fact he loved water, not as much in his shifter form since his fur always gets matted, but he meant it when he told himself he’d be a good cat.

They make their way into the bathroom, and Keith set  blue on the floor while he started the bath water, getting it just warm enough. When the bottom of the tub was covered he lifted up blue and frowned at his bandage. “Hang on just one second.” Keith set him back down left the bathroom and came back just as quickly with a plastic bag. He carefully ties it around blues leg and then lifts him into the tub. He looks around and decides to use his shampoo, which is a blackberry scent.

As he scrubs Blue’s fur the cat begins to purr, letting Keith know how much he’s enjoying getting scratched and messaged. Once he’s clean Keith pulls him out and dries him first with a town and then with the lowest setting on Pidge’s blow dryer. Blue seems to enjoy being pampered so Keith spends a little extra time brushing him.

Then they retreat to Keith’s room. Keith sets Blue on his red and black checkered bed, and the cat rolls into a ball the best it can and instantly falls asleep.

Keith sighs and pets him gently. “Poor guy…you’ve had a long day.” He pets Blue a little longer than says what Shiro said to him when the adoption went through, “I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one.

Keith woke up to a heavy weight on his chest and mewing. Groggily he opened his eyes and startled a little at how close Blue was to his face. Chuckling he reached up and scratched Blue’s ear. “Morning.” Keith paused when Blue Mewed again. “Hungry?”

Purring Blue rubbed his face against Keith’s.

“Okay, okay! Well you have to get off me so I can get up and feed you.” Keith chuckled again. Blue Moved and Keith sat up, his black sheet falling off his bare chest. He found himself blushing when Blue’s intense eyes seemed to look him over. Shaking his head he chides himself for being embarrassed in front of a cat.

He crawls out of bed, pulling on a pair of gym shorts, and Blue follows him out of his room. He goes into the kitchen and pulls out Blue’s food from under the sink and reads the package. It says only a half cup for the entire day, but Keith looks at the size of Blue and decides he’ll give him a half cup in the morning and one at night, because Blue is bigger than your average house cat, but he’s very lean so Keith doesn’t want to fatten him up.

Blue twirls back and forth between Keith’s legs, the best he can with one back one bandaged up, waiting for his bowl to get filled. Once the clinking of the food starts Blue mews excitedly. Keith sets Blue’s dish on the floor and the cat digs in. Keith pets him once more, “Enjoy your food Blue. I have to get ready for class.”

First Keith showers, and then decides to pull his hair back into a pony. He wears his signature black pants, black shirt, and red and white coat. He packs his books into his backpack, along with the t-shirt he has to wear when he works at the deli on campus. Once he’s ready he goes to see Blue. The cat is sprawled out on the couch getting his back scratched by Hunk.  

Keith chuckles and gives Blue’s ear one more scratch. “Okay, I have to go, be good. Hunk will be here for a couple more hours until his class, and Pidge has mostly online classes, but she rarely leaves her room.”

“Keith, Buddy…you know you’re talking to a cat right?” Hunk teases.

“Shut up. Blue I’ll be back before dinner.” With that he grabbed his keys, and left for school.

***

 

Hunk sighed, waiting to hear Keith’s Bike roar down the road before he concentrated and shifted. The Large man turned into a Large dark brown cat. He jumped up onto the couch and huffed, “Lance…you can’t keep pretending to be a regular house cat. Keith…he’s been through a lot in life. If you just up and leave when you’re healed…it won’t be good.”

Lance stretched, wincing at the pain in his leg, “Don’t worry Hunk, I’ll show that cute—er I mean, I’ll tell him the truth once I can shift again in a couple weeks. Besides I think he’s a shifter too. I can smell him, I bet he’s even an Omega.”

“Lance…” Hunk practically hissed. “Shiro will Kill you if you play his brother.”

“Who said anything about playing. So far I’ve only seen good things.” Lance thinks about Keith’s lean chest and if he wasn’t a cat right now he would be blushing, “Very good things.”

With another huff Hunk shifts back into a human.

 

***

Today was just not Keith’s day. First he dropped his backpack and his laptop thudded hard on the ground. Luckily it didn’t break. Then his teachers kept picking on him and he never raised his hand. And now…now Lotor is standing at the Deli counter. “So what do you say…a date with the wealthiest and most handsome guy here?” Lotor smirks.

“I’ve told you a thousand times. No.” Keith crosses his arms and glares. “I have people I need to help, you’re holding up the line.”

“Come on Keith…just one little date.”

“No.”

Lotor flips his long thick hair behind his shoulder and hisses, “You’ll go out with me one way or another.”

“Keep dreamin.”

With that Lotor left, or so Keith thought. When he got off work he found the tires to his bike had all the air let out. He screamed in frustration, just wanting this day to end, when a limo pulls up and the back window goes down.

“Well, looks like the damsel could use a little help…need a ride?” Lotor cackles.

“No. I can walk. I don’t want you to know where I live.”

Opening the door Lotor gets out and strides up to Keith. He brushes the hair out of Keith’s face, only to receive a glare. Lotor Smirks, “As if I don’t already know you live in the Altea apartment complex with your useless friends Hunk and Pidge.”

“How do you…why would you know that?”

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while Keith. I tend to get what I want. So how about you get in the car and let me take you home.”

Keith takes one last look at his bike, shoulders his backpack and gets into the limo.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you what you wear that makes you smell so…divine.” Lotor says sitting uncomfortably close to Keith.

With his backpack in his lap Keith grips it tightly. “I don’t wear anything. I don’t know what you think you’re smelling.”

Lotor leans in and takes a deep inhale near Keith’s neck, just to get pushed away. “I’m giving you a complement. Can’t you just take it?”

“Oh, so now it’s a compliment to get into someone’s personal space and _sniff_ them?” Keith scoffs.

As soon as the limo came to a stop Keith jumped out and hurried into the apartment complex. He ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Fumbling with his keys it takes him a minute to get the door open but once he does he slams it shut and locks every lock they have on the door.

“Stupid, no good, nasty, piece of shit.” He curses though the door.

“Well, what did the door do to you?” Pidge asks then pauses, “Why do you smell like that prick Lotor?”

“What is everyone’s issue with my smell lately!” Keith yells. “The stalker came to my work again and let the air out of my Bike! So I had to ride home with him and the weirdo _sniffed_ me and said I smell divine. Like what kind of fucked up is that!”

A soft Mew and headbutt to his leg distracts Keith. He puts down his bag and picks up Blue. Blue rubs his face against Keith’s, letting out a soft purr, and it’s like all the stress from the day melted away with that single noise.

“Thanks, Blue.” Keith whispered, putting his forehead against the cats. He ignore Pidge and makes his way to his room, still carrying Blue. “Lotor just won’t take no for an answer and it’s getting tiring.” He plops down on his bed and lays back with Blue on his chest. “He’s such a creep though. Plus he’s so full of himself it’s annoying. Like sure he’s rich, maybe a little good looking but he’s just gross at the same time. It’s hard to explain.”

Blue mews, burying his head under Keith’s chin, wishing he could shift and comfort the violet eyed boy properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was able to get another chapter done!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

Two weeks had gone by and no one had called to put a claim on Blue. His back leg is healing properly, and all his scrapes are now tiny scars. Keith is currently staring at his phone as it rings with an unknown number. Nervous that someone wants to take Blue from him, he answers, “H-Hello?”

“Keith, your voice sounds just as beautiful over the phone.”

“Lotor… how did you get my number?” Keith scowls, and Blue mews at his change in demeanor. Something Keith has noticed happens often. It’s almost like the cat understands when he’s upset.

“Why ask such obvious questions?” there’s a slight pause and Lotor says, “Speaking of questions. How about you and me go to a romcom tonight? My treat.”

“No.”

“But I’m—”

“I said no. Now lose my number.” Keith growled and hung up, making sure to save Lotor’s number under creep so he can screen his calls.

Sighing, he goes back to his laptop where he’s currently trying to write a paper for his biology class. Blue perches himself on top of the waist high cat tree that Keith bought him a couple days ago which is next to Keith’s desk. As Keith works Blue gets board so he starts to paw at the tiny ponytail the violet eyed boy pulled his hair back into.

“Hey! Stop that!” Keith giggled, but Blue just mewed innocently. When Keith turned back to his work, Blue swatted again. “Silly cat! I said stop it. Come here.” He said patting his lap, and Blue complied. Keith pet the cat a few times, and when Blue looked up at him he said, “You have such beautiful eyes. I didn’t know cats could have eyes like yours, let alone be the size you are.”

Blue purred at the praise, and rubbed his head against Keith’s chest.

 

***

“Hunk…I’m in some deep shit.” Lance said when Hunk shifted the next morning after Keith left for school.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Hunk asked, even though he can see the way Lance follows Keith around like a love sick puppy.

“It’s Keith…he’s so…he’s just…man…I like him, but he has no idea I can be person. What am I gonna do?” Lance pouted, ears flat.

Hunk circled him, the Beta trying to comfort the Alpha the best he can, and wrapped himself around Lance. “First we’re gonna have Shiro break it to Keith. We don’t even know if Keith can shift, all Shiro knows is his mom was a shifter. Shiro is gonna shift in front of him and then explain everything. Then when and only when Keith has calmed down, Pidge, Matt, and I will come clean, and then you. He’s going to be upset, probably even hurt, but we’ll give him space and let him figure it out, okay? You only have another week of the cast. Luckily the break looked a lot worse than it was. I’m sure Shiro is planning to tell him at their Brother dinner tonight.”

Lance moped some more, taking the little comfort the Beta could offer him.

***

“Shiro…I think something is wrong with Blue. He’s not his energetic self lately.” Keith sighed sitting on the couch in his brother’s apartment.

Shiro sighs and sits in the arm chair facing Keith. “I know why, but I need to explain some things to you first.” He pauses trying to compose himself. “Remember the story about shifters I told you as a kid?”

“Yeah, how people shift into large cats…I stopped believing that a long time ago.”

“Well, you probably should believe again.” With that Shiro concentrates and turns into a Giant black cat, with a white tuft of fur.

Once Keith got a good look and stopped gapping Shiro shifted back but Kept his ears and tail.

“Y-You’re a…a shifter! Shiro! I-I don’t know what to say…wait…wait you said you knew what’s wrong with Blue…Oh…oh my…he’s a shifter too isn’t he?” When Shiro doesn’t answer Keith yells, “Isn’t he?”

“Yes, but due to his injury he can’t shift. Matt, Pidge, Hunk, and you are all shifters too.”

“M-Me? Shiro I-I’ve never shifted before.”

“Your mom was a shifter, we didn’t know if you would be, but Keith…I can smell it, more so while I’m shifted. And you know how once every few months you get extra irritable and eat everything out of house and home?”

“W-what about it?”

“You’re likely an Omega and once you shift for the first time…well you’ll probably go through some changes.”

“Holy shit Shiro! Are you drunk? Please tell me you’re Drunk!” Keith got up and started to pace. “So…so your saying I should be able to shift like you, but not only that I won’t even be an Alpha…What kind of guy is an Omega?”

“Treasured ones. There aren’t many, but it doesn’t make you any less a man.”

“What if I don’t believe you?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

Keith stops his pacing and sighs, “No…no you haven’t.” Then he gulps, “H-How do I shift?”

“Concentrate. Feel the connection you have within you.”

Keith closes his eyes, and feels something brewing within. With a gasp he feels it starting to over come him, and he panics, losing the connection. “Sh-Shiro…I-I can’t deal with this right now.”

Keith grabs his jacket and heads across the hall to his own home. He slams the door startling Hunk and Pidge then yells, “You’ve been lying to me! This entire time! You’re shifters! I’m supposed to be your friend! I have opened up to you! Told you everything about my shitty life, yet you couldn’t be bothered to show me you can shift! And you!” He glares down at Blue who had come to comfort Keith. “You’re a person! I—I trusted you too! I let you sleep in my room. I-I told you so much…I-I…” Keith crumbled down to his knees and hugged the stupid cat. “I don’t want to be mad at you, but I am.” Then he puts Blue down and escapes to his room where he slams the door and curls up alone on his bed.

***

The three cats sit together on the couch, waiting for Keith to come out of his room, but it doesn’t seem like he will. “We screwed up…” Pidge mewed.

“Yeah…” Hunk agreed.

Lance can only stare at the closed door, feeling guilty for taking advantage of Keith the way he did, but he didn’t do it on purpose. He was just trying to be there for the lonely boy.

Suddenly the door opens and Keith is on the phone. “Yeah, I’ll be outside. Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get me out of my house for a couple hours. This is not a date.”

He pauses when he sees the three cats, and then huffs and shakes his head. Slamming the door behind him Keith is gone just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! Another chapter! Thank you all for your Kudos and Comments, they really mean a lot to me!
> 
> There is some angst in this chapter!

Keith’s stomach began to hurt the moment a fancy town car pulled up to Altea Apartment complex. It was black and sleek, looking almost brand new. Lotor got out of the back and greeted him. “I was wondering how long it would take you to come to your senses.” He held the door opened and gestured into the car. “Now as promised a romcom and maybe I can convince you to have some dessert with me as well.”

Keith huffed and got into the car. He really didn’t want to do this but he also just needed to get away from everyone. The car ride to the theatre was exceptionally boring, all Lotor did was brag about how many vehicles, homes, and recreational vehicles his family owns and how he could take Keith anywhere in the world on his private jet.

Growing up with nothing, Keith has learned to cherish the things he gains along the way. Fancy stuff doesn’t impress him. In fact it annoys him how one family can own so much and not even think about the kids out there with no homes. If he was wealthy he would donate most of his money to orphanages and homeless shelters, maybe even build some better ones and personally visit the homes where these kids end up.

He shakes his head when Lotor waves a hand in front of his face, “I said we’re here. I know everything about me is a lot to take in, but please do pay attention.”

Keith rolled his eyes and got out of the town car. Lotor led the way, past the ticket booth, and into a completely empty theatre. “Did you rent the entire theatre?”

“Of course I did! It gives us more privacy and no annoying people who talk during movies.”

Snorting, Keith warned him, “I talk during movies. I ask the stupid questions. Laugh when it’s not really funny. All that _annoying_ stuff.”

Lotor gaped and cleared his throat, “I’m sure when you do it, it is adorable as ever.”

Keith rolled his eyes once again and chose a seat in the middle of the empty theatre. Once the movie started he did as he promised and talked through the entire thing. Then every time Lotor tried to put his arm around him he would remove it. He laughed at the ridiculous cheesy romance in the movie, like when the two leads kissed in the rain, when does that actually ever happen?

By the end of the movie he’s almost forgotten Lotor was even there until he tried to leave and was pulled chest to chest to said man. “You. Are. Infiriating!”

Keith gasps as his jaw is grabbed harshly.

“How can you be so tempting yet so…disgustingly annoying! If you didn’t smell so damn good…”

Keith glared at Lotor started in lean in. As soon as the creeps eyes were shut he swung as hard as he could, his fist colliding with the side of his head. “Fuck you and your stupid money! I wouldn’t kiss you if you were the last man on this planet.”

Clutching his face Lotor sneers and Keith backs up at two fluffy white ears, and a white tail appear on Lotor. “I. Am. An. Alpha! How dare you disobey me and lay a hand on me! I could bite you now and you’d be forever bound to me.”

“What the hell are you going on about?”Keith asks as he backs up.”

“How many times do I have to say you smell devine! I know you’re an omega, now come here!” Lotor commands.

Something weird pulls in Keith’s mind but he shakes his head. He won’t listen no matter how right it seems. Instead he pulls out his phone. “Shiro!” He panics as his brother picks his phone up. “Pick me up at the theatre now.”

“Your fake brother can’t help you! You will listen to me! Now, go get in the town car.”

Keith takes a few steps until Shiro shouts, “Don’t!” He falters and his head starts to pound.

“What’s happening?” He croaks.

“Alpha command. Only sadistic Alpha’s use it. It’s extremely difficult for Omegas to disobey.” Shiro said as he got into his car to get to the theatre.

“GET. IN. THE. CAR!” Lotor screams, and Keith takes a few more steps.

 _No, no, no…but alpha wants it…no! I’m not a shifter, not an…an…omega._ Keith thinks trying to resist the urge to obey and get praised for it. _Shit, I’m a shifter…_

Unknowingly how much time has passed Keith breathed a sigh of relief when Shiro burst through the door. “How care you interfere.” Lotor seethed. “He is _mine_.”

Keith gripped his head and cursed, “NO! I’m no ones. I am my own person!”

“Keith, do you trust me?” Shiro asked.

“O-of course.”

Clearing his throat Shiro pulled at his inner Alpha, “Keith, come here, we are going home.”

Without hesitation Keith let his mind get pulled and followed Shiro’s instructions.

“That is all the proof you need that he is not yours!” Shiro hissed. “I suggest you leave my brother alone or you will have me and my pack to deal with.”

Keith tucks himself under Shiro’s prosthetic arm and purrs, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Shiro wraps his arm around his brother protectively and leads him out of the theatre. The entire way home they’re silent and when Keith walks into his apartment he bursts into tears, unable to understand everything that’s happening around him.

Immediately Blue is at his side, purring and mewing, rubbing against Keith’s leg. Giving in Keith picks up the large cat and buries his face in his fur. “I-I’m so st-stupid.”

Blue purrs some more and Keith ignores Hunk and Pidge who are sitting on the couch watching him worriedly.

“I-I should have never gone…he used his Alpha voice thing…my head hurts so much.” He cries into Blue’s fur even more and the Cat does all he can to comfort the poor Omega. “Blue…I want to be so mad at you…but right now…I’m not. Even though you’re a shifter it’s not your fault. You didn’t deliberately lie to me.”

Blue mewed in agreement.

Without another word Keith took Blue into his room and curled up on his bed with him. “I-I’m sorry.” Keith apologized over and over.

If Lance could shift right now he would hold this beautiful boy in his arms and reassure him he did nothing wrong. He could never imagine just finding out about being a shifter this late in life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but all I have for you is another short chapter. I hope you enjoy it though!

Keith made sure to stay as far away from Lotor as he could. When the jerk came into the Deli shop every. Fricken. Day. For a week straight, Keith always went into the back. Luckily his boss Coran was understanding and always sent Lotor away. Today unfortunately he had to close the deli, and due to being on campus Coran likes for them to stay open late for the people who studied through dinner. Keith is about to lock the door when the white haired menace walked in.

“Hello Keith.”

“Lotor. Get out, I’m closing.”

Lotor leans against the counter and flips his hair over his shoulder. Keith would be lying if he said Lotor wasn’t attractive with his sharp jaw and expensive clothes, but that attractiveness is dulled immensely by his ugly personality. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior when I took you to the movies.”

“Apology not accepted.”

“Seriously? Keith, you’re a male ome—”

“No! You do not know that and neither do I. I don’t…shift. I’m just a plain ol’ human.” Keith grabbed the door and held it open. “Now, please leave so I can go home.”

Lotor pushes himself away from the counter and stops next to Keith. “Denying it won’t make it go away.” Then he walked out, disappearing in the night.

As quick as he could Keith locked up and got on his bike. When he got home he was greeted not only by his roommates but his brother and Matt too. “What’s going on?”

“I was just checking on Lance’s leg. It seems to be healing well. I expect another week and he’ll be able to shift.” Matt said fixing a new brace onto Lance’s back leg.

Keith sighed. He wanted to believe that all of this shifter stuff is just nonsense. That he didn’t see his brother turn into a huge cat, and that Blue…was just Blue, not…Lance.

“Speaking of shifting, we’ve been doing some research. Keith it seems since you’re only half shifter that you will only be able to shift part way.” Pidge said adjusting her glasses.

“Half way?” Keith asked.

Hunk shifted so his ears and tail appeared, “like this, a hybrid of sorts.”

Keith groans, “Great.” He doesn’t want to talk about this right now. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Keith, come on.” Shiro stops him grabbing his arm, “Just trust us okay.”

Keith scoffs, “Trust you? Trust someone who has been lying to me for years about who I really am? Trust someone who used their ‘Alpha Voice’ on me like I was some damn damsel in distress?” As soon as the words left his mouth Keith back peddled, “I’m sorry…I…I didn’t mean it, of course I trust you.”

Shiro puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “No, your right. I have lied to you. I didn’t know you were going to be a shifter. I figured after you turned sixteen it wouldn’t happen, but I guess you’re a late bloomer. It could have to do with you only being half.” He pauses and pulls Keith into a hug, “And I’m sorry about using my Alpha voice, I just wanted to show Lotor we’re pack.”

Keith pulls away and scratches the back of his neck, “What’s a pack?”

The other’s smile and say, “Family,” all together.

“You’re all in Shiro’s pack?” Everyone nods, “What about Blu—Lance?”

Lance perked up at the mention of his name.

“Well, he was actually supposed to meet Shiro a few weeks ago, he’s uh…packless.” Hunk said, sitting down next to Lance and scratching his ear.

“He’s…packless…he has no family?” Keith asks, breathless like the wind was knocked out of him. “Shiro…he can’t be packless. Our parents took me in when I was alone… _you_ took me in when I was alone…don’t let him be alone.”

Shiro smiles softly and nods, “Of course I wouldn’t let him be alone.”

Lance mews tilting his head so Shiro pets him, reassuring him he’s being honest.

Keith smiles, his heart feeling fuller than it has since finding all of this out. He picks up Blu—Lance, says goodnight to everyone, and heads to his room. After he changes he gets in bed and Lance lays next to him. The cat purrs are Keith pets him. AS he starts to drift to sleep he whispers, “Lance, I can’t wait to meet you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been busy the past couple days and then return with another short chapter...

Today is a day Keith can’t get up, no matter how far he’s come, how much therapy he’s had, he just can’t get out of bed. He found out from Shiro that his mom was in a pack with his parents. That’s how he knows Keith is part shifter, why his family worked so hard to adopt him. Part of him wants to hate Shiro for getting to know his mother, for having the chance he’ll never get because she and his father died when he was just a baby, but he doesn’t, he never could. Another part of him is thankful for Shiro and his parents because, even though it took too many years, they fought for custody. It’s far from Shiro or his parent’s fault that Keith has depression. It’s the fault of the no good foster homes he spent his most innocent years in.

After he ignored his alarms and still didn’t get up, concerned, Lance jumped up onto Keith’s bed. He shimmied his way under Keith’s arm and mewed.

Keith barely looked down at him, sighed, and closed his eyes again, trying to sleep. He had a rough night full of nightmares. Of terrible names and beatings. Of lonely nights, and even lonelier days.

Lance scooted up somemore and  nudged his head on Keith’s chin, rubbing his face on the sharp jawline, then resting his head  against Keith’s neck. Part of him knows he’ll never be able to get Keith out of bed as a cat, but he can be there for him.

Keith raised a shaking hand and pet Lance once, a silent thank you.

 

***

 

When Lance was sure Keith was asleep, he made his way to the living room and mewed at Hunk until the gentle man shifted. “Something is wrong with Keith.” Lance rushed out.

Hunk let his ears fall back and nodded, “Yeah he gets like this every now and then. Normally happens after a nightmare. He…had a rough childhood.”

“I thought Shiro’s family adopted him?”

“They did…when he was like ten or twelve maybe. The foster homes weren’t good to him. I won’t go into detail…it’s not my story to tell.”

Lance fidgets, “I understand. It just…hurts me when he’s like this. I can’t explain it, I just want him to be _happy_ all the time.” Lance stares at the floor. “The way his eyes light up when he smiles…or just his smile…Hunk…he’s so—”

“I get it dude, you like him.”

Lance sighs, “Yeah… I do.”

 

***

Keith finally rolled out of bed three days later. The nightmares have calmed down enough that he actually got more then just a few hours of sleep. When he came out of the bathroom, he was greeted by an enthusiastic blue eyed cat. Keith smiled down at Lance and picked him up. Then he noticed there was no cast or brace on his back leg anymore. He held him out infront of himself and said, “Your leg is better!”

“It has been for a couple days now. He refused to shift back until you were out of bed though.” Pidge said from behind her laptop in the living room.

Keith hurried into the living room and set lance on their armchair, “Okay Shift! I want to officially meet you.”

“Uh, you might want to get him something to wear.”

“OH!” Keith turned bright red and hurried to his room. When shiro shifted for him he barely recalls him holding his clothes to cover himself when he shifted back. Of course a cat doesn’t have clothes. He returns with a t-shirt and some sweatpants for Lance. “You should uh, shift in the bathroom or-or my room.”

Lance takes the clothes into his mouth and ventures into the bathroom. Something about being naked in Keith’s room embarrasses him. It takes him a moment to shift, since it’s been so long, and he stretches for a good while once he does. He looks himself over in the mirror, making sure his hair is in place, gets dressed, and exits the bathroom.

When he returns to the living room Keith gapes at him and blushes when Lance holds out his hand, “The names Lance.”

Shyly Keith shakes his hand, “K-Keith.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really thought I could do this again, but I feel like all I'm doing is disappointing everyone as always. Even though you are all so sweet with your comments, I'm super hard on myself and just...yeah.
> 
> Anyway! Who's ready for another short chapter!

Keith held onto Lances hand, mindlessly shaking it until Hunk cleared his throat. It’s not his fault Lance is GORGEOUS. The same Blue eyes the cat had are just as piercing, his hair curls ever so slightly, and his tan skin looks so smooth and so soft Keith just wants touch it. He whines under his breath, and odd sensation over coming him, like a wave of warmth just hit him. Suddenly Lance is fawning over him.

“Keith, are you okay? Do you need some water? Something to eat? What can I do?”

Shaking his head Keith raises a brow, “What?”

“You uh…whimpered…a sign of an uh…Omega…in distress is whimpering.” Lance explained, the cutest pink dusting his cheeks.

“Oh. I’m fine. Plus, I’m not an Omega.” Keith huffs.

Lance frowns, but doesn’t push. Instead he sits on the couch spreading out, ironically very cat-like. “Man…it is so great not to be a cat anymore. But hey, Thanks For taking care of me.”

Keith frowns, realizing how much he opened up to Lance, and how much he _cuddled_ Lance. Embarrassed he escaped to the solitude of his room. He made it by just fine without Blue…Lance, before he can do it again.

***

Lance followed Keith with his eyes until Keith’s door clicked shut. “Did I do something wrong?”

Pidge adjusted he glasses and said, “Well, Keith is pretty much a loner. Even though you were a cat, and he thought for a while that’s all you were, he opened up to you, and he doesn’t do that. Plus now he’s dealing with the fact that he’s a shifter and an omega on top of that!”

Lance frowns, gets up, and heads to Keith’s door. It’s clear by the smell coming from the boys room that he’s distressed, so Lance needs to proceed with caution. He comes up with a plan but first he concentrates and lets off a calming Alpha scent. Before he can get caught at the door, he slips away. “Do you guys have any paper and a pen?”

Hunk looks at him skeptically but gets Lance what he asked for.

Quickly Lance writes on the paper, then shoves it under Keiths door. Feeling a little better about the situation he asks Hunk for a ride home and awaits for Keith’s next move.

 

***

Keith to be honest was _freaking_ out, but then suddenly, felt more calm…relaxed, but just slightly. He laid on his bed until he heard a small tap on his door. He looked over at it, debating about answering, but saw a piece of paper laying on the floor just inside his door. Curious, he got up, and grabbed it. Retreating back to his bed he unfolded the letter and read:

_Keith,_

_When you’re feeling up to it, I’d love to talk, just about anything._

_My number is, 343-XXX-XXXX._

_Feel free to call or text anytime._

_~Blue~_

Keith couldn’t help but smile, especially since Lance signed it Blue. He puts the number in his phone and debates about calling. He’s never been much of a talker on the phone, so he decided to text instead.

K: Hey, It’s Keith.

Now all Keith has to do is act normal as he waits for a response.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! sorry for the long wait!
> 
> In this chapter there is some mild smut; Making out/fronttage.

Keith and Lance have been texting for days now, almost non-stop. Keith has learned that Lance is Cuban, has a huge family, who live in Cuba. He found out Lance goes to the same College, and actually frequents the Deli where Keith works. Hunk was kind enough that while Lance was stuck as a cat, he contacted all of Lance’s professors and made up some elaborate story that Lance had to fly back to Cuba for a family emergency and forgot his laptop so he couldn’t email them himself.

Right now Keith is nervously sitting in a little coffee shop called Voltron. He’s never been here before, despite how close it is to campus. He’s waiting for Lance and every second that goes by he gets more and more anxious. Each time the door dings, Keith flinches and glances over at it.

He checks the time over and over again, about to give into the thought that Lance ditched him, the door dings, and a very flustered and out of breath Lance bursts into the coffee shop. He frantically looks around until he spot Keith. His smile lights up the entire room, and he makes his way over to the broody boy.

Still catching his breath Lance pants, “I am so sorry I’m late. My professor insisted on finishing his lecture even though it was time to go.”

Keith sighs, “I thought you ditched me.”

Lance leans across the table, and grabs onto one of Keith’s hands, successfully getting the boy to look at him. “And miss our first date? Never!”

Keith blushed, “Date?”

“Uh yeah, I mean…unless you uh don’t—”

“A date sounds great.” Keith said, cutting off Lance’s rambling, and squeezing his hand.

Lance gives another blinding smile, “What do you want to drink? Anything to eat?”

Fidgeting a little Keith said, “Normally I drink just black coffee, but I’ve had a damn sweet tooth lately, so one of those caramel blended drinks sounds _really_ good. For food…I don’t know, something chocolatey.”

Smirking Lance says, “Got it! I’ll be right back!” He squeezes Keith’s hand once more, then lets go to go up to the counter to order. Lance knows exactly why Keith wants sweets, but he told himself he wouldn’t push Keith to shift, no matter how bad the Alpha in him wants Keith to accept who he really is.

After a few short minutes Lance returns to their table with their Drinks, then he goes back up to grab their food. He got Keith a chocolate brownie, and had it warmed up so its extra gooey and delicious. He got himself a chocolate chip muffin.

“Thank you,” Keith mumbled around the straw of his drink. He takes a long sip, closing his eyes when the caramel flavor hits his tongue. “It’s really good.”

Lance chuckles, and can’t believe how lucky he is. There’s a beautiful omega sitting across from him, who not only took him in but cared for him when he was his most vulnerable. He continues to just watch Keith enjoy his drink and dessert. When he’s finished with his brownie, Lance notices a little chocolate on the corner of Keith’s mouth. Without thinking he reaches forward, cups Keith’s cheek, and wipes away the chocolate with his thumb. Then he pops his thumb into his mouth and sucks off the chocolate.

Keith whines and squirms in his seat. He feels that weird Heat spread through his body again, and Lance’s eyes lock with his. His breathe shudders, “Do…do you maybe want to go to my place? Watch a movie or something?” he clears his throat, “I mean, if you’re not busy.”

Keith takes another sip of his drink and nods, “A movie sounds great. I, uh, have my bike though, so I’ll have to follow you.”

“Well, I actually don’t have a vehicle.” Embarrassed he admits, “I normally take the city bus here, and on nice days just walk.”

It’s Keith’s turn to smirk, “Wanna ride on my bike? You can wear my helmet.”

Lance nods excitedly, he’s been waiting to get on that bike as a human.

They finish their drinks, grab their backpacks, and head out. Lance grabs a hold of Keith’s hand, and Keith leads him to his motorcycle. When they reach it, Keith pulls out his helmet from the small compartment on the back of the bike. He places it on Lance’s head, tightening the strap and latching it to make sure it stays put. He’s a safe driver, but just wants to make extra sure Lance is safe. He puts his backpack in the compartment so lance can hang onto him without it being in the way. Lance puts his backpack all the way, and even latches the small strap in the front to make sure it doesn’t fall off.

Keith get on his bike, moving up as far as he can to give Lance room. Before Lance gets on he points out where he can put his feet, and tells him not to be afraid to hold onto him. Lance swings his leg over, placing his feet where Keith told him, which with his long legs puts Keith directly in between them. Once Lance is situated he slides back so his back is flush with Lance’s chest.

Keith starts up his motorcycle and Lance tenses around him, but has yet to wrap his arms around Keith. Raising his voice over the noise of his bike Keith reminds him, “Put your arms around me.”

Lance does at he’s told, and sneaks his hands around Keith’s waist. He’s still barely holding on until Keith starts to move, then he’s glued to Keith’s back, crushing Keith against his chest, not that Keith minds. As they drive Lance remembers to give directions, his voice right in Keith’s ear sends shivers down his spine.

When they get to Lance’s apartment complex, Keith can feel that Lance has a bit of a problem between his legs, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t giving him a problem of his own. When the bike shuts off Lance whispers, “God…you smell so good.”

Keith feeling brave lifts himself just enough that he can grind back onto Lance’s growing problem. They both groan, and Lance holds Keith in place.

“Fuck Keith, Let’s go inside.”

Nodding Keith Gets off his motorcycle, and lance follows pulling Keith’s helmet off and handing it to him. Keith hurriedly shoves it in the compartment with his backpack. Lance takes his hand and quickly leads him into the building, and to the second floor. He fumbles with his keys a couple times, but once they’re inside, he turns and pins Keith against the door, his forearms on either side of his head. They stare at each other and Keith breaks the silence. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

Lance glances down to Keith’s Lips then back to his eyes, “Depends…do you want me to?”

Keith licks his lips and nods, “Yes.”

Lance swoops in connecting their lips, and they both hum. Keith’s hands slither up Lances chest and one grabs onto his jacket while the other slides into his soft brown hair. As their kiss deepens Lance moves his hands to Keith’s waist and pulls him against himself. Breaking the kiss just enough to speak, Lance breathes, “That hard just from a kiss huh?”

Keith presses his hips against Lance’s again and counters, “I could say the same about you.”

Lance groans and kisses Keith again, just to pull away once more, “How far…I need to know how far your willing to go.” He kisses him again, “I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Keith whines, and it goes straight to Lance’s Alpha. “I don’t…I’ve never…”

Lance silences him with a kiss, “It’s okay, we…we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Keith pulls away enough that he can look into Lance’s beautiful blue eyes, “I want to, but…but not yet.”

Nodding, Lance starts to step away but Keith pulls him back in, “I’m getting some mixed signals here.”

Chuckling Keith kisses him again, “Just being I’m not ready for sex doesn’t mean I don’t want to keep making out.”

Lance grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him into the living room, he sits down, expecting Keith to sit next to him, but the next thing he knows, Keith is on his lap, legs on either side of his own. “You’re going to kill me.”

“Nah, I like you too much.” Keith leans forward catching Lance’s lips in another kiss. This time it’s sweet, gentle, and Keith loves it. Although it doesn’t last long, because he deepens their kiss, grinding down on Lance’s lap. Keith moves from Lance’s lips, to his jaw, and down to his neck where he catches a sent almost like the ocean, like fresh air, but with a hint of something spicy, like cinnamon.  He burries his nose against Lance’s neck. He shudders and a weird chirping noise comes from himself. He pulls back and looks at Lance confused.

Lance has the most pleased look on his face ever, getting an omega to chirp is the ultimate sign of trust and content. Lance cups Keith’s cheek, “That noise is only something Omega shifters can make. It means your happy, content. It’s the greatest honor your can give an Alpha.”

Keith blinks and few times, “I really am one aren’t I?”

“Yes, and you are the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen. Your scent is so intoxicating, and I just want to make you happy.”

Keith looks at lance through hooded eyes, “You want to make me happy?” Lance nods. “Then kiss me like you mean it.”

A low rumble comes from Lance’s chest and he lifts Keith just to twist them, so Keith is lying on his couch and he’s hovering over him. Keith wraps his legs around Lance, his hands getting lost in his brown locks again. Lance then kisses Keith with all the passion he can muster, his tongue swipes along Keith’s bottom lip, and Keith happily opens up to him. Their tongues dance against one another and Lance does everything he can not to take over, not to dominate the kiss, no matter how much his Alpha is screaming at him to.  Lance moves to Keith’s neck, sucking on the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet, where his scent gland when he shifts will be.

Keith whines, pushing his hips up against Lance. “Lance please.”

Lance almost growls against Keith’s skin, continuing his task of marking him as his.  Only now he grinds back down against Keith. When he’s satisfied with his mark, he continues to grind against Keith, his pants getting uncomfortable, but he’ll deal with that, knowing not to cross Keith’s line. He puts his forehead against Keith’s and Keith blinks up at him. Then with a sly smile Lance almost chokes as he feels a hand grasping his member through his jeans. “Fuck, Keith.”

“I wanna feel you.”

Lance shakes his head, “Don’t rush yourself. We’ll have plenty of opportunity’s for that, because I don’t plan on letting you go…ever.” He moves Keith’s hand so he can grind down against him again and asks, “Be mine…please. Be my person, my boyfriend, my omega.”

Keith sniffles and Lance immediately stops all his movement  and cups Keith’s cheek. A few tears streak down his face and he nods frantically, “I will, as long as you’re mine.”

Kissing away Keith’s tears Lance says, “Of course.”

Keith chirps again, and whispers, “Pack.”

Lance answers with a kiss, and mumbles against Keith’s lips, “Pack.”

Clearing his throat Keith asks, “Can…can we watch a movie now? I just really want to cuddle right now.”

Lance kisses his nose, “Of course.” He gets up, adjusting himself in his pants, and grabs his remote. He turns on Netflix and asks Keith what he’d like to watch. They decide on Iron man, and Lance returns to the couch. Keith gets up so Lance can lay down, and then he lays between Lance’s legs, his head on the blue eyed boys chest. Lance pulls down the fluffy blue blanket off the back of his couch and drapes it over Keith. As they watch the movie he runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, content knowing that this gorgeous boy agreed to be his. Now all him and the rest of the pack needs to do is convince him to shift, but that is something that will need to be done in his own home. Because when he shifts, he’ll go through his first heat not long after. Shiro as pack Alpha, and Keith’s brother will need to help Keep Lance away, since all Lance’s alpha will want is to claim his omega. He shivers a little, and Keith pulls the blanket up further thinking he’s cold. What a caring omega.

Lance barely watches the movie, instead just watches Keith, reminding himself he has control over his alpha, that he would never do anything to hurt Keith. That he has more self control than those Alpha’s who jump any omega in heat. He will be there for Keith, to prove his worth, and to keep other Alpha’s away from his precious Omega.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance and Keith have been seeing each other for a couple months now. Every time Lance thinks he has his boyfriend convinced to shift…Keith backs out. So that’s why all of their Pack, Shiro, Matt, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith are seating in Keith, Hunk, and Pidge’s apartment.

 

Keith fidgets uncomfortably next to Lance. He knows this is an intervention, Hunk had broke down and told him. The big guy was never very good at keeping secrets, plus the fact that they’re all half shifted gave it away too.

“Keith…” Shiro grabs his attention. “You’re among pack. We all care about you.”

“I’m not shifting.” Keith deadpans.

“Why not?” Shiro, as Alpha of the pack, takes command of the questioning.

“I-I’m…I don’t know how?” He says unconvincingly.

Lance snorts, “It’s not hard. At first I had to actually think about it, but now its just…like breathing.”

Keith tilts his head, watching Lance’s ears twitch. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about shifting, but he remembers Shiro saying he’ll go through some changes since he’s an Omega the first time he shifts. He sighs and looks his brother in the eyes. “I…I want to shift, okay! I do!”

“But?” Shiro prods.

“I’m…I’m scared okay! I’ve done some research. Heat sounds…unpleasant! Why would I willingly put myself through that?”

Shiro gives him a soft look, “I know it doesn’t seem all that great, but until you shift and your scent glands show…I can’t scent you as one of my pack. Lotor could still go after you. I know he hasn’t tried anything lately, but…I worry.” Shiro pauses before adding, “We can all help you with your heat.”

“What!?” Keith shrieks! “I do _not_ want my brother helping me with that!”

Shiro cringes and corrects himself, “I meant like Hunk and Pidge are betas…they can bring you food and water, make sure you’re okay. Matt can help you with your first nest if you want, He makes exseptional ones.” Matt rumbles softly at his Alpha’s words, and Shiro smiles knowing his Omega loves his nest complimented. “Then myself and Lance…well, we can provide clothing or blankets with our scent on it. As will everyone else, but, I have a feeling Lance’s will help you the most.”

Keith looks to Lance and He’s smiling at him encouragingly. With a deep breath Keith closes his eyes and thinks about shifting, about getting fluffy ears, and a tail. When he opens his eyes, Lance looks tense, his fists and jaw are clenched, and his breathing is labored. Keith tilts his head, and Lance fidgets.

“Lance,” Shiro warns. “Do you need to step out for a minute?”

Lance takes a shakey breath and relaxes, “No, I-I’m good.”

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks, jumping slightly when a black fluffy tail bumps against his leg. Then he lifts his hands and touches just as fluffy ears on his head. He smiles a little, proud of himself for finally shifting.

“You…uh…smell _really_ good. Since I’m sittingso close it kind of hit me like a truck. I’m fine now. I promise.” Lance says, taking his boyfriends hand in his. “You’re beautiful.”

Keith blushes, until his brother stands up and holds his hand out. He pulls Keith up, and then immediately nuzzles their necks together.

“What are you doing?” He asks, but doesn’t stop his brother.

“Scenting you. You’re unmated, so as pack Alpha I’m making it known that you are apart of my pack. I do it for everyone…I’ve even scented Lance, to officially make him pack.”

When Shiro lets him go, Keith sniffs the air. “Why do I only smell four scents?”

“Pidge and I don’t give off any, since we’re betas.” Hunk answers. Immediately Keith squeezes his way between the two and rubs his neck against Pidge and then Hunk.

When he pulls away he blushes, “Uh…sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

“Instincts,” Matt chimes in. “As an Omega you’re going to want to make sure your pack is taken care of. Since I’m with Shiro, I’m the pack Omega, but I won’t ever stop you from following your nurturing instincts. If you ever have anything you have questions about or need, I’ll help you through it. I won’t let you feel abandoned, overwhelmed, or unprotected.”

Shiro smiles at Matt, and Pidge and Hunk squash Keith between them, returning the scenting, even though that can’t actually scent him.

Lance whines a little and looks up at Shiro. “A-Alpha…” Lance pushes out. Being an Alpha himself it’s hard to submit to another, but he knows Shiro is a good Pack Alpha. “Can…Can I please…add my scent?”

“Of course Lance, as long as it’s okay with Keith.”

Blue eyes meet violet, and Keith extracts himself from his friends. Then he plops down on Lance’s lap, and without thinking tilts his head to the side, showing his long and slender neck. Lance gulps, but then leans in and scents his Omega, his potential mate.

When he pulls away Keith’s tail is swishing back and forth and he’s purring loudly.

Suddenly a lightly sweet scent fills the air, and Lance’s pupils go wide. He stiffens up and grabs onto the seat of the dinning room chair he’s sitting in, that way he doesn’t touch Keith, doesn’t act on instinct. Keith lays up against him, not noticing the change, and tucks his head under Lance’s chin. He’s not really a touchy person, but once he shifted he just felt the intense need to cuddle. Then like he was electrocuted he springs off Lance’s lap and fidgets. Everyone watches him carefully, and he starts bundling up the blankets, couch pillows, and even pulls the cushions out from behind Hunk and Pidge and drags it all to his room.

Lance loosens up and Shiro places a hand on his shoulder, “You have good restraint for a young Alpha. I’m proud of you. Most Alpha’s have a much harder time with pre-heat scents.”

“Matt!” Keith yells from his room.

Chuckling softly Matt goes swiftly and stops at the door of Keith’s room. “May I enter?”

Keith nods, “How do I do this?” He bites his lip and groans, “I want all the soft things, but…but I don’t know what to do with them.” As he looks around his room his ears droop. “I need more…”

He bounds out of his room past and amused Matt, and back into the living room. There he plucks Hunk’s headband off of him. Even though he doesn’t have a strong scent like Alpha’s and Omega’s he still smells like Hunk. Then he turns to Pidge, and she snorts, “Go raid my room.”

Keith beams and trots that way. He decides to take one of her pillows. He drops his findings off in his room. Then heads back out. He grabs Shiro’s wrist, and they leave the apartment. Moments later he’s back with one of Shiro’s vests, the comforter from their bed, and one of Matt’s shirts. Again he drops them off in his room, and then makes another trip to the living room.

He crawls back into Lance’s lap and purrs, “Can I have your coat?”

Lance gulps again, “Y-yeah, any-anything you want!”

Keith gets up and makes grabby hands towards Lance ans he unzips his green jacket and hands it to Keith. The Omega chirps happily and scurries off to his room.

“This…is weird.” Pidge finally speaks up. “It’s like…shifting made him come out of his loner ways.”

Shiro laughs, “Good. This will be good for him.

Lance groans looking toward Keith’s room. Yeah it’s good for Keith…but Lance isn’t sure how good it is for him. He may have to stay at Shiro’s. He already knows he won’t be able to stay away for long periods of time when Keith hits full heat, but he also has enough sense to know he cannot be here. Even though Keith has the complete capability to consent during heat, Lance doesn’t want their first time to be overly instinctual. He wants to be in control, not his Alpha, not his instincts. He respects Keith too much for that.


	10. Author's Note (sorry)

Hey everyone,

 

I just wanted to apologize for how long it has been since I updated my works. I fell into a pretty severe bout of depression. So bad that my therapist had been floating the idea of hospitalization around. I know it would probably help it's just not something I can make work out for me with my other responsibilities. Somewhere in the low for me, I lost my passion and desire to write, at the time it just seemed pointless to me. The past two sessions I had with my therapist, we have been talking about self care. I rarely ever have time for myself anymore and I know its taking it's toll. She started talking about the things I used to love to do, and the first thing that popped into my mind was writing. I've published on amazon before, but just randomly stopped in the middle of a series because I just lost myself and my passion. She told me one thing I need to do is start writing again, everyday, at least for 30 minutes. That was my plan for tonight! But of course now my word documents are coming up with an error. And yeah I know I can just do it right on here, but I prefer to have an original copy as well because than as I write a new chapter I can go back and look to make sure I'm not reiterating the same thing over and over. This work was the one I was going to work on first because it's been dead in the water for far too long, and I am so very sorry for that! I do hope that everyone can be a little more patient with me while I try to dig myself out of the deepest of holes right now.

 

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and once again I am sorry from the bottom of my heart!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a chapter done! 
> 
>  
> 
> Fair warning, this chapter contains smut.
> 
> Thank you all again for the support and patients!

Chapter 10

To say Lance has had a rough few days, is an understatement. He has been staying at Shiro’s. His instincts claimed Keith as  _ his _  Omega back when he couldn’t even talk to him because he couldn’t shift. It would be too hard for him to stay away on his own, so he needed Shiro’s help. Their pack leader is the strongest Alpha Lance had ever met. Most packs with Alpha’s like Shiro would never allow another Alpha into the pack, but Shiro is different. He’s kinder than most other Alpha’s, and Lance...he doesn’t care if there’s another Alpha above him in the command chain. He’s just happy and content to have a pack. He will always be  apart  of his family’s. But they are too far away. He’s felt so lost and lonely until he met Hunk, who introduced him to Pidge, and finally he was supposed to meet Shiro at a local coffee shop near the campus where basically their entire pack goes to, but then he was hit by a stupid car. He was running late, and he may be a fast runner, but his full cat form is much faster. He swears the car swerve to hit him, some stupid cat hater, but he isn’t mad about it anymore, because it led him to meeting his Omega. 

Lance groans as him and Shiro walk into Keith, Hunk, and Pidge’s apartment. As soon as they had opened Shiro’s door,  Kieth’s  sent hit Lance like a freight train. It only intensified as they crossed the hall and opened the door to his pack  mates  apartment. Shiro sounds a small warning rumble, and Lance repeats that he’s in control over his inner Alpha in his head. The pack Alpha leads Lance to the couch, and grabs the blankets Lance had carried over, one’s that the smaller Alpha was using.  Lance grips onto his own thighs, digging into them as Shiro knocks to enter Keith’s room. The chirp that comes from receiving more stuff with  Lance’s  scent on it, made Lance shiver. Involuntarily he makes a small pleased growl, one that lets Omegas know they’re being praised. 

Keith’s eyes go wide when he heard the soft approval of Lance from the living room. Shiro steps in his way as he was about to bolt from his room, stopping him. “Keith, don’t let your instincts overcome you. Lance is having a hard time controlling his, if you go out there, who knows what will happen.” Shiro slides to his left as Keith tries to go out on the other side of Shiro. “Kei--”

Shiro is caught off guard when Keith hisses at him. No one in his pack has ever felt threatened enough by him to react that way, he almost forgot that form of rebellion. In the time it took Shiro to process the situation, Keith, in only a pair of boxers, slipped out of his grasp and got to the living room before Shiro even turned around.

“Lance! Alpha!” Keith chirps, planting himself in Lance’s lap, sideways, curled up with his feet on the cushion next to Lance, and tucking his head under Lance’s chin. Lance sat like he was made of stone, not daring to move. When Keith noticed the lack of arms around him, he puts his head up and cocks it to the side. “A-alpha?” 

“ Keith!,  get back into your room because Lance loses him focus.” Shiro ordered.

Keith looked from Lance to Shiro, and a small whimper slipped through his lips. “But...I need him.”

“Shit Keith. Lis-listen to Shiro.” Lance grits out.

“W-what?” Keith lower lip starts to shake. He knows he should listen to Shiro, knows that Lance is only trying to do what is best for  him.  Yet, something inside him feels like it might shatter is he gets off of Lance. Sitting there on Lance’s lap is the calmest and coolest he’s felt since all this started. 

Keith blinks a few times when Lance rests his hand on the omega’s jaw, swiping his thumb across Keith’s cheek. Only then did Keith realize he had started crying. “You’ll be okay, I promise.” Lance whispers.

“It hurts...so bad...just the thought...it feels like it might rip me in half.” Keith hiccups. 

Shiro sighs, “Maybe, if Lance thinks he can handle it, he can sit outside your door. Keith, you’re a new kit. Your instincts are going to be intense until you learn control over them. It should help if he is close, but not directly with you. You’ll be able to have his scent around all the time.”

Keith smiles softly and looks to Lance, waiting for his thoughts. The blue-eyed Alpha clears his throat. “I-I can handle it.” He turns his head to look over at Shiro, “Besides I can have Hunk of Pidge get you if I start to struggle.”

“Alright, you can stay.” Shiro helps Keith up and they walk back to Keith’s room. “Just remember, you’re first heat will be the hardest, and as a part shifter, I’m not sure how long it will last. Matt thinks it will be four to five days, since a full-blooded  shifter’s  tend to be seven to ten days.”

Keith nods and shuts the door. He listens carefully for Shiro to walk away. He sits down and leans against the cold wood of the door and smiles when Lance’s scent gets stronger and the Alpha declares that he is right behind his door. 

“Fuck,” Keith curses.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks from behind the door, concern lacing his voice.

“Y-yeah...just...just another wave. I’m f-fine.” Keith huffs crawling over to his nest and pushing the entire thing closer to the door. He feels his boxers getting heavy with slick, and sticking to the back of his legs. Keith groans barely getting into the nest before his next episode of his heat hits him. He whines, rolling into the blankets that Shiro gave him with Lance’s scent. “A-are Pidge and H-Hunk home?”

Lance gets up and knocks on his friend’s doors, then cracks them open. When he sees the rooms empty, he reclaims his spot outside Keith’s door. “No, they’re not. Do you need one of them?”

“ Nngg , no. I. ..I  need you. T-talk to me...anything, just...ugh.” Keith groins as he tries to remove his slick soaked boxers.

“Uh, okay... wh -what... er ...are you in...” Lance clears his throat. “Are you in your nest?”

Keith licks his dry lips, “Yes, Alpha.”

Lance would be lying if he said, Keith saying yes Alpha, didn’t cause him to start getting hard. “Alright Kitten, what have you d-done with your past waves?”

Keith reaches A shaky hand to wrap around the base of his cock. “Just  masturbate .”

Lance feeling confident suddenly sighs, “My poor Omega, you haven’t even experienced the best, most effective way to please yourself during heat. Tell me Kitten,  Do  you have any toys?” 

“Y-yes,” Keith gasps as he starts to move his hand up and down his shaft. “Don’t want them though...w-want you.”

“I know, I want you too.” Lance quickly unbuttons his pants and shifts them down just enough to be able to free himself from the constraints of denim. “Can you reach your toy?

“ Mmm , yeah. Keith whimpers.

“Want to try something with me?”

“Yes, please, anything!” Keith moans.

“Then do as I say Kitten.” Lance hums, slowly stroking himself. “I need you to get nice a prepped, I don’t want you to hurt yourself, and don’t touch your dick right now.”

Keith growls annoyed, but listens. He lets him cock go, rolls onto his side and gently pushed in one finger easily into his leaking ass. He groans long and low. “O-okay, now what, Alpha?”

Lance almost  cums  just from how wrecked Keith sounds already. “You’re such a good Omega. How many fingers are you using?”

“T-two... thats  all I n-need for my toy.” Keith gasps.

“That just won’t do...to take me and my knot one day, you’re going to need to get to four. Can you add a third now?” Lance leans heavily on the door.

Keith slowly works a third finger into himself, “O-oh...fuck...” Keith moans as his fingers brushed on his prostate.

“Yeah, that’s it Kitten...I’m hard and waiting for you, are you ready for another finger?”

Keith lets out a shaky breath, wanting to open the door and have his Alpha mount him. “Yes.” He whimpers as the fourth finger breached him, it’s the fullest he’s ever felt. 

“Good, that’s so good. Now move them...slowly. I want you nice and ready so there’s no pain.” Lance can faintly hear the squelching sound Keith’s movements are making. “Fuck  keith .” Lance groans letting his head fall back against the door. “Now be a good Omega and grab your toy, line it up, and slowly push it in.

“O-okay...it’s...it’s in.”

“Kitten, close your eyes for me...pretend that you have me pulsing inside of you, not a rubbery plastic toy.” Keith’s moans sound muffled, and Lance isn’t sure if it’s the door between them of Keith hiding his face. “Baby, don’t hide your sounds from me. I want to hear them. I want any alpha in the area know you’re mine, and only mine.”

Keith is so hard he’s afraid his dick might explode. “A-alpha can I...I touch myself.”

Lance smirks to himself, working himself hard and fast. “ No  my sweet Omega. I want you to come untouched.

“Yes Alpha.”

Lance’s knot begins to grow at how amazing Keith is listening to  him.  “All right Keith. Move your toy faster, try and hit your prostate every time.” Lance groans as Keith does as he’s told again, “Shit Keith,” Lance moans as he places his other hand around his knot. “You’re doing so  well,  you sound so fuckin sext right now. Are you still pretending  its  me?”

“Yes,  nnnggg , only you. Are you...” Keith cuts himself off with a scream cutting him off as he comes untouched.

Keith’s undoing is what puts Lance over the edge. When he comes down from his high, he hears a soft purr from the other side of the door. “Such a good Omega...the best.”

When soft purrs turn in to snoring, Lance gets up, goes to the bathroom and cleans himself up. He splashes some cold water on his face and gently pats it dry with a towel. He looks at himself in the mirror, seeing how wide his pupils are, “This is going to be a tough few days.” He says to himself, feeling himself get a little hard again...”Shit...” Lance groans, knowing Keith is setting his rut off. Lance isn’t worried though. He has control of his instincts, even if he falls into full rut he cares about and respects his omega too much to make him endure his first heat and rut at the same time. 


End file.
